Daisuke & Ken... hontou no ai???
by Miyako
Summary: Waa!! mi primer Fic... no me odioen si es un poco fome y si me demoro muuucho en terminarlo, si???. Es DaiKen, en un comienzo, luego sigue KenYako y termina... mmm... leanlo mejor sip?
1. Taichi y Yamato... ejemplos???

Título: Daisuke y Ken... eien no ai??? (Primer Capítulo) 

Notas de la Autora: Mi primer fan fic Yaoi!!!! Estoy happy... Si mis padres me ven escribiendo Yaoi me van a mirar raro... aunque parece que ya saben. P.D: Osamu esta vivo, y bastante vivo; Todo el mundo sabe de la existencia de los digimons; nada mas... Basta de palabras, a leer Yaoi... bueno, sólo en un comienzo ya que después... el DaiKen se esfuma... pero en fin... queda el TaiTo... 

Parte 1:_ Yamato y Taichi... ejemplos??? _

Era un día como cualquier otro, excepto por lo que sucedería después... 

**En el Dpto. de Ken... por la mañana**

Osamu: -despertándose- Kenko, wake up!!! 

Ken: -entre dormido- mmm... Daikun te ves taaaan bien así... 

Osamu: oye Kenchi… quieres despertar!!!!!! 

Ken: que pasa... Yolei encontró otro chico a quien molestar?? 

Osamu: No, no es eso... 

Ken: Entonces no me molestes, estaba soñando y tu... 

Osamu: Si ya sé, te juntaste mucho con Yamachip y Taikun y se te pegó la manía... 

Ken: eeto... no entendí... 

Osamu: Ya sé que estabas soñando con Daisuke... 

Ken: Y que... tiene eso algo de malo?? 

Osamu: Creo que no... pero no quiero que anden diciendo que mi hermano menor es "Raro"... 

Ken: Como quieras... prometo no besar nunca mas a Daisuke en la calle... 

Osamu: -disgustado- Hiciste eso Kenko??!!!! 

Ken: Ah Osamu-niisan, era broma... je 

Osamu: No me pareció gracioso... aparte, anoche cuando tu aun no regresabas te llamo Yolei como mil veces... 

Ken: Y que dijo? 

Osamu: Nada en especial... sólo que se reunirían hoy por la tarde para ir al digimundo... 

Ken: -con cara de desgracia- Yolei es como Wormmon pero en versión humana... 

Osamu: Es linda... 

Ken: eh? 

Osamu: Dije que es linda... si no la quieres déjamela a mí... 

Ken: No creo que Yolei tenga tan malos gustos 

Osamu: Digas lo que digas en el fondo igual te gusta. 

Ken: Tal vez... ahora mejor nos levantamos, llegaremos tarde a la "grandiosa jornada estudiantil"... 

Dpto. de Yamato (Nota: Yamato y Taichi viven juntos como... pareja...) 

Yamato: -levantándose- Taichi!... es hora de levantarse 

Taichi: -adormecido- No te levantes Yamakun, quédate un rato más en la cama, si? 

Yamato: No... y levanta tu trasero de mi cama... 

Taichi: También es mi cama... 

Yamato: Lo sé... pero sólo le-van-ta-te!!!! 

Taichi: Con una condición... 

Yamato: Cual... 

Taichi: Bésame... 

Yamato: De acuerdo –besó a Taichi tal cual el se lo pidió-... bien, ahora levántate... 

Taichi: claro... 

Luego, después de las clases los chicos se reunirían para hacer un día de campo en el digimundo, por esas casualidades que nunca lo son, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke y Ken fueron los primeros en llegar. 

Taichi: -a Daisuke- Hola Daikun... 

Dai: Konishi wa… 

Yamato: Que hay? 

Dai: Nani... 

Ken: No estoy pintado eh? 

Yamato: Hola Ken 

Ken: Hola... 

Dai: Oye Ken… no me llamaste 

Ken: Gomen nasai, se me olvidó... discúlpame sí?? 

Dai: Claro... si nos damos un revolcón después... 

Taichi: Yama... le diste clases particulares a Daisuke??? 

Yamato: Deja, deja... –Yamato le da un golpe seco a Taichi- 

Taichi: Eso me dolió... pero fue un golpe de amor. 

Yamato: -sarcásticamente- Claro... 

Ken: -desviando el tema- Yolei y los demás se tardan... me están preocupando 

Taichi: Ah, que gracioso, ya te están gustando las chavas de nuevo... 

Ken: NO!!!!!!!!!... o no sé... 

Dai: De verdad?? 

Ken: Pues creo que si... mi niisan me dijo algunas cosas y me he estado fijando que Yolei está muy bien... 

Taichi: Yo pensaba lo mismo de Sora en un principio y ya ves... Yama y yo nos convertimos en unos perfectos Shounen-ai... 

Yamato: Pero a mí siempre me gustaste... 

Taichi: En el fondo tu igual a mí... sabes?? Te amo 

Yamato: Yo igual... 

Ken: BASTA!!!!!!!!! 

Taichi: mande??? 

Ken: Quieren dejar de hacer estupideces en la calle!!!???... me están avergonzando 

Dai: y eso que? 

Ken: -dando media vuelta con cara de tedio- No quiero que me vean con gente "rara" en la calle... me voy 

Taichi: De acuerdo tu ganas... –en eso...- 

Continuará... Volver a Fan Fics Ir al segundo capítulo


	2. Ken deja de ser Shounen-Ai?

Daisuke y Ken... eien no ai???

Parte 2: _Ken deja de ser Shounen-Ai???... _

Yolei: -con su típica voz chillona- Ya llegamos!!!! 

Yamato: Eh... que bueno, me salvan del instinto salvaje de Taichi... 

Cody: No entendí... 

Takerú: -con cara de desgracia- Conociendo a mi hermano es mejor que no entiendas... 

Yamato: CALLA!!!!! 

Takerú: -bajando la cabeza- Bien pero no te enojes... 

Hikari: Estamos listos? –nadie la toma en cuenta– pregunte si es que ESTABAMOS LISTOS!!!! 

Yamato: Falta Izumi... 

Yolei: No va a venir, dijo que tenía una cita con una de las miles de golfas que tiene... 

Cody: Nada nuevo conociendo a Izzi... 

Yolei: No es tanto... 

Cody: Lo dices porque tu también pasaste de golfa... 

Yolei: CALLATE!!!! 

Ken: En serio?... pensé que eras mas... 

Yolei: _ más que... 

Ken: Olvídalo... 

Dai: Basta!!... no hagan gansadas y vámonos al digimundo 

Taichi: Hai... 

Yamato: -la frase es de Yolei pero como no se me ocurre otra cosa para Yama- Puerta al digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos!!!!! 

*Los niños se van al digimundo, allí... 

Hikari: Ya llegamos... ahora... a DISFRUTAR!!!! 

Gatomon: Kariiiiii!!!!! 

Hikari: Hola Gatomon... y los demas?? 

V-mon: Aquí estamos... Davis... 

Daisuke: V-mon... 

Yamato: Y Gabumon???... 

Armadillomon: Agumon y Gabumon están en estado de ebriedad... por eso no vinieron... 

Taichi: Se emborracharon??? 

Cody: -gota gigante- Se parecen a sus dueños... –Tai y Yama miraron con ira al desdichado Cody- 

Daisuke: -desviando el tema- Yolei, la comida??? 

Yolei: -indicando una bolsa- Aquí está... 

Hawkmon: Que bien!!! 

Yolei: Escogí distintas cosas que creí podrían gustarles... para Hikari y Gatomon, cookie galletas... 

Daisuke: Tonta... cookie es lo mismo que galletas 

Ken: No le digas tonta a Yolei en mi presencia!!! 

Daisuke: Eh... Ken tu... –se le humedecen los ojos al pensar que tal vez Ken se estaba fijando en Yolei- 

Ken: Fue un impulso defensor, je –todos se caen- 

Yolei: -sonrojada- Decía, para Davis y V-mon traje brownies; para Yama huevos duros y vodka... 

Yamato: Mas encima -todos se ríen-… 

Yolei: Para Tai traje patatas fritas; para Takerú y Patamon mas cookie galletas; para Cody, Armadillomon, Hawkmon y para mi Borshch y finalmente para Ken y Wormmon, bolas de arroz... 

Wormmon: Mmm... mi favorito 

Ken: Adivinas mis gustos... 

Yolei: También te traje una lata de Coca-Cola... te gusta? –Ken asintió con una sonrisa- ...que bueno! 

Daisuke y Tai: A COMER!!!!!! 

Yamato: Sabia que esto me iba a servir –se refería a un palo de amasar- toma... 

Taichi: -atontado del golpe- fue un meteorito? –se cae inconsciente- 

*Yolei y Cody le entregaban las cosas de comer a los chicos y sus digimons, entonces Yolei le entrego las bolas de arroz y la lata de Coca-Cola a Ken 

Ken: Gracias Yolei... –al recibir las cosas, Ken rozó suavemente las manos de Yolei- 

Yolei: -sonrojada- de nada... 

Ken: Oye Yole-san 

Yolei: Que pasa? 

Ken: Estoy un poco preocupado por... Dai... 

Yolei: Que hay con Dai?, todos sabemos que ese tío es un poco pervertido pero... 

Ken: No sé porque te cuento esto pero... eso es justamente lo que me preocupa. 

Yolei: No lo tomes en cuenta, se le pasará... 

Ken: Lo sé, pero... en un comienzo a mí también me atraía Daisuke.. 

Yolei: -Gota Gigante- En... en serio? 

Ken: Pero eso era antes... ahora me di cuenta que no tengo vocación de Shounen-ai... 

Yolei: Cierto, eres muy guapo para ser gay... oops, lo siento U_U 

Ken: No te disculpes... me agrada mucho saber que te parezco guapo 

Yolei: Es broma, apuesto que no te interesa lo que los demás opinen de ti... mucho menos lo que YO PIENSO... 

Ken: No creas, siempre he tomado en cuenta lo que tu dices... quiero decir lo que todos me dicen... *je* 

Yolei: Bien... oye... me sorprende que me hayas dicho lo que te pasaba con Daisuke... 

Ken: Yo tampoco sé porque te lo dije... ahora me arrepiento 

Yolei: No te preocupes... pero, quien más lo sabe? 

Ken: Nadie del grupo, sólo tu y mi niisan... 

Yolei: Osamu?? 

Ken: Hai 

Yolei: Tu hermano me cae taaaaaan bien, es un amor… me llevas a conocerlo?? 

Ken: -con cara de furia- ^_^ Claro, cuando quieras... T_T _–pensando: "No dejare que Yolei este NUNCA cerca de mi casa... menos de Osamu-niisan- _

Yolei: Entonces un día de estos iré... siento curiosidad por ver a tu hermano en persona ya que mis amigas dicen que tiene un cuero y que además es muy inteligente... también dicen que es un experto en karate 

Ken: Claro... _–ahora pensaba: "Tengo celos de Yolei con Osamu... eso significa que... ya no me gusta Dai... y eso a su vez quiere decir que... ya se me quitó la confusión sexual... hai!, pero Yolei esta igual que mis padres "Osamu-chan hizo esto..." "Osamu-chan es esto otro..."-_ QUIERES PARAR DE HABLAR DE OSAMU DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!! –todos los chicos le dirigieron a Ken una mirada asesina- 

Yamato: Quién o qué paso?!! 

Dai: Te paso algo Ai-Ken?? –todos se caen- 

Ken: -con cara de interrogante- Lo siento, pero detesto que todos me estén hablando todo el día de Osamu... que "Osamu-chan gano tal cosa..." "Osamu-chan fue el primero en...", me aburrí... 

Hikari: Y quien te está hablando de Osamu-chan? 

Cody: No preguntes quien porque la respuesta es obvia... 

Yolei: Si, si, fui yo, pero no tienes para que gritarme así Ken... 

Ken: Gomen Nasai Yolei... no fue mi intención gritarte de esa manera_ –Ken bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza-_

Yolei: De acuerdo no te preocupes... discúlpame tu también... yo sabía muy bien que no es de tu agrado que te hablen de Osamu ya que... 

Ken: No es necesario que lo digas... 

Yolei: Cierto... tu sabes eso mejor que yo... sólo te quiero decir que tu también eres muy inteligente y además eres un chico muy sensible... cosa que al parecer tu hermano no es... 

Ken: Al menos alguien me aprecia siquiera un poco... 

Takerú: Ken, todos te estimamos mucho pero, no necesariamente te lo tenemos que demostrar con abrazos y obsequios 

Cody: Cierto, todos te queremos mucho eres parte del grupo y todos somos amigos... _–en ese momento Dai se tira sobre el sufrido Ken-_ claro, algunos te quieren mas que otros pero al fin todos te estimamos... 

Volver al primer capítulo Ir al tercer capítulo Volver a Fan Fics 


	3. ...

Daisuke y Ken... eien no ai?

Parte 3: _La Decepción de Daisuke... _

Daisuke: Ken yo te quiero mucho... 

Ken: Ya deja, deja... –se aparta de Dai y se acerca a Yolei... por ello, Dai se aleja tristemente del grupo- 

Yolei: Ken, me disculpas? 

Ken: No... porque no hiciste nani... 

Yolei: Nani?? _–Ken asiente-_ ...arigatou Ken- _–Ken sólo sonríe- _

Yamato: Por favor dejen de hacer y decir payasadas... 

Taichi: -irónicamente- Quien habla... 

Yamato: Shhhh!!!! 

_*En eso, Takerú se da cuenta que Dai anda en otro mundo entonces va a ver que es lo que le sucede _

Takerú: Dai, que tienes? 

Daisuke: Nani... 

Takerú: Como nani, estas pensando en algo 

Daisuke: No... 

Takerú: Entonces en alguien... 

Daisuke: Acertaste... te fijaste en Ken y Yolei? 

Takerú: Si, andan muy cariñosos el día de hoy. 

Daisuke: Hai... _–se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas-_ ...es justamente por eso que estoy así... 

Takerú: Dai... no pensé que te gustara... _–Dai no lo dejó terminar-_

Daisuke: Desde hace tiempo... se lo dije, en un comienzo respondió a mis provocaciones pero ya no... 

Takerú: Nunca me imaginé que te gustara Yolei... 

Daisuke: -dándose cuenta de que Takerú interpretó mal el mensaje- Ah si... Yolei... _–en eso aparece Hikari- _

Hikari: Que hacen... vengan acá... 

_*Ken, Yolei y sus digimons –al fin- comenzaron a comerse lo que tenían en las manos... entonces... _

Yolei: Hace bastante tiempo no comía Borshch... 

Hawkmon: Yo tampoco... 

Wormmon: Las bolas de arroz están muy ricas 

Ken: Yo no había comido bolas de arroz en mucho tiempo... 

Yolei: Es que tu nunca comes nada... 

Ken: _ No sé si es halago u ofensa... 

Yolei: Tómalo como quieras... 

Ken: Yolei? 

Yolei: Que pasa Ken? 

Ken: Yo... este... quería decirte que... 

Yolei: Que cosa Ken, pasa algo? 

Ken: Me sale más fácil hacer las cosas que decirlas, permiso... _–besa a Yolei y todas las cosas de comer se voltean dejando un desastre... en eso justo volvían Takerú, Dai, Hikari y sus respectivos digimons... al ver la romántica escena Davis, catatónico, sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos- _

Taichi: _-al ver lo que Ken hacía, se dirige a Yamato-_ Yama, mira... es mi idea o Ken está besando a Yolei??? 

Yamato: -mirando- Es cierto... _–se pone a alegar-_ Ken eres un TRAIDOR!!!! 

Ken: -soltando a Yolei- Yamato... 

Wormmon: Ken... 

Yolei: Ken suéltame... 

Hawkmon: Yolei, estas bien? 

Yolei: Ken, esto es... 

Ken: Me gustas... 

Yolei: Acaso Yama-kun te convidó Vodka y se te fue a la cabeza?? 

Ken: No... Yolei, gracias a ti entendí que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo con Dai... 

_*Por otra parte... _

Takerú: -a Yama- Oye Yamato... ya que Dai es como el hijo que nunca tendrás, sabes a donde se fue? 

Yamato: Dai??... salió corriendo cuando vió a Ken con Yolei... 

Taichi: Pobre Dai... se tiene que haber decepcionado de Ken... 

Hikari: Decepcionado??? Y por qué lo dices? 

Taichi: Es lógico, a Dai le gus... 

Takerú: Si ya sabía que a Daisuke le gusta Yolei... 

Yamato: Espera... estas mal... a Dai no le gusta la Inoue... 

Takerú: Entonces?? 

Yamato: A Dai le gusta Ken... 

Takerú y Hikari: QUE!!!???? 

Taichi: Eso... al pequeño Daisuke le gusta Ken... 

Takerú: Me supuse que le haría mal juntarse con ustedes dos... 

Tai y Yama: CALLA!!!! 

Hikari: No lo creo... esto es muy... inesperado, nunca pensé que Dai fuera... 

Takerú: Shounen-ai?? 

Hikari: Hai… 

Yamato: Por cierto... porque dijeron que Dai era como el hijo que nunca tendré?? 

Takerú: Porque con Tai-chan es obvio que no tendrás hijos... además, ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de que Dai es muy parecido a ustedes dos... 

Taichi: Fue una indirecta?? 

Takerú: Claro que sí... 

Tai y Yama:_ -sarcásticamente- __ Gracias... 

_*De vuelta con Yolei y Ken... _

Ken: Yolei... aún estoy estupefacto por... 

Yolei: No lo digas, yo igual 

Wormmon: Chicos están bien? 

Yolei: No sé... quede catatónica 

Ken: Tengo que... pedirte disculpas Yolei por... el beso... no fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer 

Yolei: Pero yo no debí dejar que me besaras de esa forma... 

Hawkmon: Wormmon, es mejor que los dejemos a solas 

Wormmon: Pero... 

Yolei: No es necesario que se vayan... yo iré a caminar un poco 

Ken: Yolei yo... 

Yolei: Déjame así..._Yolei salió corriendo... y quien no en esas circunstancias _

Hawkmon: Lo que hiciste no fue de muy buen gusto Ichijouji 

Wormmon: Voy a ir por Yolei _Sale corriendo tras Yolei_

Ken: Hawkmon, que puedo hacer? 

Hawkmon: No me preguntes, no entiendo mucho sobre las cosas de los adolescentes 

Ken: Pero conoces a Yolei y debes tener una remota idea sobre que puedo hacer para que me perdone. 

Hawkmon: Pues... podrías invitarla a comer dulces o algo así. 

Ken: _Tu crees?? 

Hawkmon: Eso supongo 

Ken: Haré lo que dices, espero que eso funcione 

Hawkmon: Espero lo mismo, por el bien de Yolei 

Volver al segundo capítulo Ir al cuarto capítulo Volver a Fan Fics


End file.
